No Time For Tears
by JD-HIV
Summary: COMPLETED rated for swearing... Sorry about the spelling, but it is done... and in my opinion it is good... so... yeah... PLZ R
1. He's Here

(A/N... Hey hey It's me again... This is basicly about how Angelus met Spilliam... not how it is in the show... its completely different... Angelus actually did sire Spilliam in this version... so... And on another note... you will notice that I changed my name from Raypark to Loki: God of mischief... its because I don't exactly have the biggest obsession with Ray Park anymore... I went back to Alan Cumming who plays Loki in Son of the Mask so...)

No Time For Tears

Chapter I, He's here!

"Buffy catch!" Spike yelled, throwing her the stake. Buffy caught it with ease and stacked the vampire in front of her. Spike pulled out another stake from his coat pocket and began fighting the vampire that was next to him.

"Buffy, we can't fight them all off!" Riley yelled. Buffy looked at Riley who was struggling with his own vampire and threw the stake at it dusting it. Riley picked up the stake and threw it back to Buffy. She looked over at Spike who threw a vampire on top of a car and then dissapeared into a back alley chasing after another.

Spike ran after the vampire and tackled him to the ground before staking it. Spike stood up and turned around and came face to face with a big vampire that had scars all over his face. He wore a black jacket and dress shirt with black ripped jeans. The vampire smiled as Spike's eyes widened in fright. Spike fell backward and hugged his knees to him and shook his head.

"Go away." He muttered. "This isn't happening, your not real!" The vampire smiled and walked out of the alley, his coat swishing behind him.

The vampires Buffy and Riley were fighting looked at the big vampire that suddenly came out of the alley and followed after him as he climbed into a black car, some getting into the same one, others getting into different ones. Buffy looked over at Riley who shrugged.

"Well, that was interesting." Buffy said and looked around. "Wait, were's Spike?" She walked over to the alley were he had gone into and looked in. Spike was sitting huddled in the corner of the alley staring blankly at the ground. Buffy and Riley walked up to him and Buffy knelt down in front of him. She tried to look him in the eyes to get eye contact but was unsucessful so she waved her hand in front of his face. She still got no response so she snaped a few times.

"He's here!" Spike whispered not even acknowledging that she was there before passing out. Buffy looked at Riley.

"Call Giles." She said. Riley looked at her in confusion. "Tell him we're bringing Spike there."

"Why don't you just leave him there?" Riley asked not caring what happened to the vampire.

"He said, 'He's here.' I want to know who's here and if 'He' is a threat." She said. "It could have been the reason those vampire's attacked us." Riley shook his head and called Giles.

TBC... First chapter done... oh my... this might take a while... anyway PLZ R&R...


	2. Explinations

Chapter II, Explinations

"C-C-Can you please repeat what you just said?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and whipping them with a cloth.

"I don't know what happend." Buffy said, looking down at Spike, who was still unconscious and lying on the couch. "After the vampires attacked we found him in the back alley muttering to himself. He looked kinda scared." Giles looked down at Spike and shook his head.

"Well, from what you tell me, we just have to wait until he wakes up." As if on que Spike screamed and sat up. Buffy put her hand on his arm to calm him, but he backed away from her and hugged his knees to himself.

"Spike its ok, its us!" Spike looked around to see all the scoobies and Riley looking at him. Spike sat down on the couch normaly and Buffy sat down next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Methalius." He said simply. Buffy looked at Giles who stood up and went over to his books.

"What about him?" Spike shook his head.

"Its none of your buisness." He said.

"Its my busness if people are going to get hurt." Buffy said simply. Spike looked at her and scoffed.

"Guess its a good thing I'm not considered people or I'd have to tell you then." He said, and stood up to leave. Buffy put her hand on his arm.

"Spike, if someone's trying to hurt you tell me. I saw how scared you were in alley way." Spike looked at her.

"I wasn't scared." He said. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Please, you were practicly trying to blend in with the wall you were so scared." She said. Spike looked menacingly at her. Buffy patted the seat beside her. "Now come sit down and tell us."

"Yeah Spike." Willow said. "Maybe if you tell us, we'd be able to help you." Spike sighed and sat down.

"Fine, but you better listen good cause I'm not telling you again. And you might want to sit down this might take a while." Everyone sat down around him like children awaiting story time.

"Ok Spike, just start from the begining." Xander said, now interested in whay got Spike so spooked. Spike nodded.

"It all started when I was a kid..."

TBC... Second chapter up... wow... anyway plz R&R...


	3. This is how it goes

Chapter III, This is how it goes

The small boy watched the trees go by through the window of the carriage. He sat down properly on the seat once again and began to adjust his specticals.

"William, stop playing with your specticals!" His mother scolded. "Your going to break them." William put his hands back down and once again sat up on his knees to look out the window. All of a sudden the carriage stoped and William fell onto the floor from the sudden jolt. His mother picked him up as he began to cry and rub his head. "Its ok, Its ok!" William sniffed and whiped away his tears. "There we go. All better."

"I'll go see what going on." His father said and climbed out. The two sat in the carriage a few moments before they both heard a scream. The scream had some from his father. His mother looked at him.

"Stay here!" She said, and hid him under the seat. "No matter what you hear, you stay under there!" William nodded. That was the last time William ever saw either one of his parents alive. He hid under the seat for what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only a few minutes. The door flew open and he saw a strange man climb in. William stayed as silent as he could. The man dug around the carriage for money, jewlery, anything valuable. But there was nothing in the carriage. William jumped as the man scrouched down and looked under the seat.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He asked and yanked William out of the carage. William screamed at the top of his lungs and the man threw him down on the ground before picking him up again and held him against the carriage wall. William closed his eyes and screamed again as the man held up a dagger over his head and brought it down quickly. William tensed expecting to feel a large amount of pain go through him, like the time he had fallen into the fire place and had been stabbed in the leg with one of the hot pokers, only worse. But nothing happened. William opened his eyes and saw that the man had pinned his shirt to the wall. William sighed in relief. "Were is it?" The man asked. William looked blankly down at the bodies of his mother and father and the man shook him to get his attention. "Where is it?"

"What?" He asked. Being only three and a half he didn't know how to talk quite properly yet. The man rolled his eyes.

"The money, you twit... where do your parents keep the money!" William shrugged as best he could without cutting himself on the knife.

"Uh sir..." Said another man. "We got company!" The man holding him looked at him and threw him back into the carage and jammed the door shut so that he couldn't get out. William hid under the seat again and heard the screams of the men who had killed his parents. William saw the carriage door get ripped open and jumped at the man who had opened it. He didn't know who it was, all he knew was that he had saved him.

The man finaly managed to rip the kid off of him and set him down. 'Holy shit does this kid have a grip!' He thought. The boy looked at him and smiled. 'Why isn't this kid scared of me?' He asked himself. 'Oh wait... I'm in human form.' He shook his head.

William watched as the man shook his head and his face began to change. The bones in his forehead began to shift and change and his lips looked a bit puffier. William tilted his head to the side in curiosity and reached a hand up to feel the mans forehead. The man flinched. 'This kids not scared of me' He thought. He smiled. 'Now starts the screaming.' But to his surprise, the kid just looked down at his fangs and ran a finger under one of them. The man shook his head in amazement. 'A child's innocense.' He thought. He shifted back and forth a few times making William laugh.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked. The man looked down at him and smiled.

"Maybe one day." He said.

"My names William, whats yours?" The man smiled down at him.

"Angelus!" He said, and picked him up. William clung to his neck so that he didn't fall back.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Your going to stay with me tonight. Then in the morning, we'll find you a new family." He said. William looked dissapointed but didn't say anything. William saw they were headed toward a group of people, four men and a woman.

"Who is that?" The woman asked.

"His name's William." The woman sneerd down at him as Angelus placed him on his horse and climbed on behind him.

"Did you really need to bring snack food?" The woman asked. This confused William decided to ignore the comment.

"Darla, I'm not going to eat him." Angelus said. "He's just staying with us for one day and then I'm finding him a new family. His last one was killed by bandits."

"So?" Darla asked.

"Just leave him alone ok!" Darla scoffed.

"Fine," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't talk." Angelus whispered in his ear. "If you annoy her, she might do something rash!"

"I don't do things rash hun... I do them in good cause!" Darla said. Needless of what Angelus said, William spent the whole ride talking about this and that, often making Angelus and the minion's laugh. In a way, he remind Angelus of his sister. Angelus, Darla, the minions, and William went into a small abandond barn just before dawn and made sure there was no way any light could get in. Satisfied, Angelus walked up to William and picked him up. He walked over to a corner with him and walked past two of the minion's who were whispering about eating the boy once Angelus was asleep. Angelus placed William down on a hay stack and layed down next to him.

"I don't want you wandering off, ok... If you want anything, you wake me up!" Angelus said. "Ok." William nodded and quickly fell asleep.

_Present Day_

"I didn't relise at the time that just wondering away from him that night could have ment my death." Spike said. He looked around at all the stunned faces. Giles had put the book down and had pulled up a chair. Willow whiped a tear from her eye.

"That's so sad." She said. "So you didn't kill your parents?" Spike shook his head.

"No, that was Angelus' bit." He said. "Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not!" Everyone nodded, including Riley who was now iterested in the story as well.

TBC... No words of wisdom for this one... wait... did I just say I had wisdom... wow... that went right over my head... any way... plz R&R


	4. Standing in the rain

Chapter IV, Standing in the rain

William hugged Angelus good-bye, tears running down his face.

"I don't want you to go!" William cried.

"I know you don't." Angelus said. "But I'll come back, I promis!" He said. He crouched down in front of William and took of the necklace that was around his neck and put it around William's. It had a pendant on it of an Angel. William looked down at it. "There's proof." He said and stood up. He patted William on the head and walked out the door. Angelus had spent an hour trying to find a family that would be willing to be paid to take care of him. And for this family he had to pay a lot. The family was an uper crust family that loved their kids very much, and Angelus dubed them worthy of taking care of his property.

_4 Years Later_

"William you give that to me right now!" His 'sister' said. "I want that pendant and I always get what I want!" She screamed. "Besides, its to good for the likes of you. Now give it to me!"

"No, Angelus gave it to me!" She laughed.

"Do you honestly think Angelus cares about a worthless little runt like you?" She mocked. "He left you here because he doesn't want you!"

"Thats not true! He couldn't take me with him because Darla wouldn't let him!" She laughed.

"Is that the truth, or is that the best excuse he could give you?" She asked. She walked up to him and grabbed onto the pendent and yanked making the chain break. She pushed William down onto the floor and walked out of the room. William felt hot tears begin to run down his face but quickly whiped them away. He walked back to the kitchen where the cook was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" She asked him. "Your supposed to be doing your duties." She yelled. He looked down and seemed to shrink into himself.

"I'm sorry mame. But Emily called me."

"But nothing!" The cook said. "You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since you got here!" She yelled and grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The cook looked down at him.

"What I should have done when you first got here." She said. "I should have figured he wasn't coming back." She said as she opened the back door. William looked out into the billowing snow storm outside, eyes emotionless as he was tossed outside in the snow. "And don't bother making any noise, no one will let you in!" She said, and slammed the door on him. William huddled in the corner of the stair case, wrapping his arms around him. His thin cotten shirt did little to nothing to keep him warm and soon he fell asleep.

Angelus walked down the cold street, snow flakes pounding at his face. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. Despite being dead he was still cold. He turned a corner and caught a familiar scent. 'William!' He thought happily. He began to pick up his paise, hoping to see William again. Just as he was comming up to the house, he could see something lying on the stair, covered by a sheet of snow. 'poor dog!' he thought, thinking it was their dog they had left outside. But as he came up to the house, he realized it wasn't. He ran up to William who was shivering to no end, and no doubtedly had frost bite. 'No one teats my property this way and gets away with it.' He thought. Angelus picked him up and William tried to open his eyes, but his eyelashes were frozen shut.

"Angelus?" Angelus looked down at him.

"Yes its me!" He said.

"You came back!" William said.

"Of course I did!" He swore to himself to make the family pay for this.

"Emily said you wouldn't!" Angelus just shook his head. He stood up, William in his arms, and kicked down the door. He carried William up the stairs and knocked the two 'Parents' off of their bed. They woke up with a start and looked at Angelus, and then down at William. Angelus place William down in their bed.

"Stay here, ok!" William nodded and Angelus dragged the two adults down stairs. William lay there for a while, trying to keep warm, but eventually curiosity over powered him and he went down stairs. He was half way down the stairs and saw Angelus standing over Emily's dead body, blood dripping from his mouth. He didn't even remember making a noise, but Angelus looked at him and snarled. "I thought I told you to stay in bed!" He said, and started walking toward him. William's eyes widened in fright and before Angelus knew it, William was running out the door. William got about half way down the block before callapsing in the snow. A few minutes later Angelus ran up to him and Hugged him to him. "William, Its ok." He said. "I would never hurt you!" He said, and picked him back up and took him back into the house. Angelus walked back up to Emily after setting William down on one of the stairs that led to the second floor, and took the pendant off her neck. When Angelus saw it around her neck instead of William's it made him even more furious at the girl and had made her death even more painful. He walked back over to William and put the pendant in his jacket pocket. William reached in and pulled it out to look at it and then placed it back in. Angelus picked him up and began walking to the door. He heard William gasp and looked back. He turned William's face away from the scene in front of him, but the damage had already been done. The sight of the cooks dead sightless eyes staring back at him would be burned into William's innocent mind forever.

_Present Day._

"That's harsh." Buffy said. Spike nodded.

"I'll never forget how afraid I was of him when I saw him standing over Emily." He said. "When he started walking towards me, I thought for sure I was going to die for making him angery."

"So what happened after that?" Giles asked. Spike sighed.

"Well.. To tell you the truth... Nothing much happend for a while after that. Angelus found me another family, who treated me a lot better than the last. Angelus had stayed this time for a few days, just to make sure. Then he left again..."

TBC... PLX... Uh...x?... I mean PLZ R&R


	5. Lies

(A/N... The tune William is playing is # 30 on the Inuyasha Season 1 cd, I know it wasn't written yet, but just bare with me!)

_Chapter V, Lies_

_London 1880,_

"William!" Elizabeth said, walking into his bedroom. She looked over to see William sitting in his window playing his flute. She sat down on his bed and listened to him play. After a few moments he finshed playing and she clapped. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi, Lizabeth." He said.

"Hi. I just came up to tell you that mother says you should go to bed soon, you have to get up early tommorow." He looked at her and frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your going over to Uncle John's so that me and mother can pick up your birthday present." She said smiling. William rolled his eyes.

"I don't want anything!" He said. She shook her head.

"Come on William, your turning twenty four. You have to want something!" He sighed and looked out the window.

"What I want you can't give me!" Elizabeth sighed knowing what it is he wanted.

"William, It's been seventeen years since you've seen him." She said. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything. But do you honestly think he's coming back?" William looked at her angerly.

"Of course he's coming back!" He said, pulling the pendant out of his pocket and looked at it. "He promised." Eliabeth shook her head.

"You shouldn't keep holding on William. You have a new life now! You should make some friends." She said, before walking to the door. "Now get some sleep, mother is going to wake you up in the morning." She said walking out the door. William looked at the now closed door and walked over to his bed and placed the pendant on the side table where he always put it before going to bed. It made him feel safe while he was asleep. He changed into his night gown and climbed into bed. He could hear his sister and mother talking downstairs.

"If he keeps holding onto this he's just going to waist his life away waiting for this guy!" He heard his sister say.

"Just give him a while, he'll relize on his own." His mother said.

"Yes, but will it be in time?" 'In time for what?' William thought.

"We just have to give him some more time is all." She said. "He'll let go!" 'No I won't' William thought. 'I'll wait until I'm six feet under if I have to!' And with that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

_2 Days later_

William sat on the floor petting Persnikity, Elizabeth's cat, when he heard a knock at the door. Elizabeth's father stood up and opened the door. William looked up and smiled as he recognised the vice at the door.

"Angelus!" He smiled and jumped up. He ran to the door and all but tackled Angelus.

"Woe... easy there boy, your not two anymore! You'll have me over!" William laughed. Elizabeth came into the room and looked at Angelus.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Angelus." She said. "Why'd it take you so long to come back for him?"

"Elizabeth!" William said harshly. "That was rude!" Angelus laughed.

"I had busness to attend to in America, I couldn't take the boy with me!" He said. In all honesty, as much as Angelus hated to admit, he actually forgot about the boy until Darla mentioned London. He came as soon as he could.

"See I told you he would come back!" He looked at Angelus and smiled. "Don't mind her, she's usually a very nice girl." Angelus smiled.

"So you going to invite me in?" Elizabeth was about to protest, but William had already invited him in. Angelus stepped into the house and looked around. "Looks a lot different than the last time I was here."

"A lot of things are different." Elizabeth said. "William being one!" Angelus laughed.

"I can see that!" He said, ruffling William's hair. "I just wish I could have been here!"

"Oh, come on, I have to show you something!" He said, grabbing his coat. "Mother I'm going out ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just down the street!"

"Ok. Be careful!" She said. William threw on his coat and pulled the pendant out of the pocket. It now had a new chain and he put it around his neck.

"Come on!" He grabed Angelus' arm and dragged him outside.

"Were are we going?" He asked, following him down the street.

"To me and Elizabeth's hiding spot. We used to alway's play there as kids. I just wanted to get away from her. She can be so rude, so... overprotactive!" He said. They turned into a clearing that was surrounded my tree's. He was shocked to see the place. He would have never found it. The tree's were surrounded by tall buildings, the only way to get to it, was the small alley way they had gone down. William began walking towards one of the rocks that were in the middle and Angelus began to follow, but he stopped suddenly and William looked at him. Angelus grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

"Angelus?" He asked. "Are you ok?" He slowly walked over to Angelus. He placed his hand on his sholder and Angelus looked at him. William was shocked to see him in his 'Special' face as he called it. He had told William not to tell the family about it. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I havn't fed yet!" William was confused and knelt down in front of him. "I can't believe I'm this stupid! I was so excited to see you I forgot to eat!"

"Well, we can go to my place and get you something to eat!" Angelus shook his head.

"No, thats... thats no good." He looked at William. "I'm not human William. I'm a vampire." Angelus sighed in relief as William seemed to take in the information like it was no different than finding out your shoe lase was untied.

"Then, what do you eat?" He asked. "You drink human blood don't you?" Angelus nodded. William swallowed wondering what to do next.

"William, do you trust me?" William nodded. "Then let me drink your blood. I won't take enough to kill you! I love you to much to do that and you know it. It would be a great honour." William seemed to think about it a minute before nodding. Angelus smiled. "Thank you!" Angelus hugged William before bitting into his neck. William gasped in pain but the pain soon left. William felt his head spin as Angelus let go of him. He felt dizzy and had to depend on Angelus to keep him upright. They both looked over as they heard a gasp.

"He bit you!" Elizabeth said. She looked over at Angelus and pulled out a stake.

"Slayer!" He said, setting William down on the ground and standing up. Elizabeth jumped at Angelus and tried to stake him.

"Elizabeth no, Its not what it looks like!" William said, and stood up.

"He's a killer William, he tried to kill you!" She said.

"No he didn't." She went to lunge at Angelus again, but William interveaned. Elizabeth gasped as she slashed her brother right across his left eyebrow. "Don't hurt him." He said.

"William, you don't understand." She said. "He's a murderer."

"She tried to kill me and I'm the murderer?" He asked.

"He tried to kill you!" She said, "Now get out of my way, I don't want to have to hurt you!" She lunged at Angelus again but William grabbed her hand that was holding the stake and pulled her down. They rolled for a bit, trying to get a hold of the stake, and before he knew what happened, his eyesite had gone red, and Elizabeth had stopped fighting. He opened his eyes to see that the stake had been imbeded in her stomach.

"Elizabeth." He said, not believing what he had just done.

"William," She whispered, "He's turned you into a killer!" She said softly, before going completly limp. William let go of the stake and backed away from her shaking his head.

"No... No no... " He muttered. "I'm not a murderer. I... I killed her... I..." William began to cry and felt Angelus wrap his arms around him. He began rocking him as if he was a scared child.

"Shhh...its ok..." Angelus looked down when he realized that William's breathing was slowing as was his heartrate. "No!" Angelus said. The little tussle with Elizabeth had given him more blood loss than there should have been. "You stupid BITCH! I didn't want to do it this way! It wasn't supposed to happen yet!" Angelus looked down at his boy and shook his head. It was now, or never. Angelus bit into his own wrist and put it up against William's mouth just as his heart was near stopping and William began to suck on his wrist. "Thats a good boy!"

_Present day_

"But you told me Dru sired you." Spike looked at her.

"Did you actually expect me to tell you this story then?" He asked.

"Point taken, but did you make up Cecily and them." She asked.

"That no, that did happen, but it happened the day before I was turned."

"So Angelus is your real sire?" Spike nodded. "Ok, glad I got that cleared up. So when does Mathalius come in?"

"I'm getting to that!"

TBC... I am getting to that... really I am... it's in here somewhere (Points to head) I just gotta dig it up somehow... anyway PLZ R&R


	6. Awakening

Chapter VI, Awakening

William slowly opened his eyes to see three people looking down at him.

"I can't believe you turned him." Said the blond woman. "He looks so scrawny." Angelus noticed William open his eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to our world William." William sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" William asked. "Were am I?" William looked at Angelus awaiting the answer.

"Your like me now." Angelus said. "A vampire." William thought about it a moment and nodded.

"Will I have to kill people." William asked.

"No!" Angelus said, a little to quickly. "Your not going to." He said. Darla looked at him.

"How will he feed?" She asked.

"I'll feed him." He said. Darla shook her head.

"You have to teach him how to survive on his own." Angelus shook his head.

"He won't have to." William looked at him confused. "He's staying with me... forever."

"Daddy can I play with him?" Angelus looked over at Drusilla and shook his head. Dru put her hands up to her head and whined. "But the stars are talking to me, they say he's my brave knight... Your defying the stars daddy and their not happy." She said.

"Dru, he's mine and you won't touch him, is that clear?" Dru nodded.

"The stars say otherwise, their angry and I can't hear anything but their yelling." She said and sat down. She started rocking back and forth and whining. Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Why can't she have him for a little while, it might get her to shut up!" Darla asked.

"Cause she might hurt him."

"So... It might do the boy good." Angelus looked at her harshly.

"No... I want him to stay innocent. If anyone so much as touches him, I will kill them, let it be you, Dru, or anyone else!"

"So what your saying is you want him to stay a human?" Angelus shook his head.

"No, I just don't want him to be a vicious murderer like you made me!" He said.

"Call it as you like dear, your still trying to keep him human!" Darla said, and walked out of the room.

_Present day._

"So Angelus didn't turn you into a killer?" Willow asked. "Then who did?" Spike looked at her and gave her a very annoyed look.

"Well I'm getting to that now arn't I?" He said as if he were talking to a child. "Now stop asking questions or I'll stop telling this story and I'll leave." Willow shook her head.

"I'm done..." Spike smiled and sat back against the couch.

"Good."

TBC... (Achoo) (Achoo) (Achoo) Oh my... Timmy's got a (Achoo) Naisle infection! (Achoo)... Sorry, Season seven blooper real... Nicholas couldn't stop sneezing and Michelle started laughing at him. Anyway PLZ R&R...


	7. Together forever?

Chaper VII, Together Forever?

_Germany, 1884._

William looked up from his book as Angelus walked into the room and smiled.

"Hi!" William said as Angelus sat on the bed.

"Hey! What are you reading?" William showed him the cover and Angelus cringed. "Why do you read those books Will?" He asked, taking the book from him and placing it on the bed.

"Its what I am isn't it? Why shouldn't I be reading it?" Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can see why you want to read it... but... Dracula?" Angelus cringed. "Can't you read something thats a little less... well... lame?" William laughed.

"Sorry." Angelus patted his leg.

"Anyway, I came to ask you. Darla and Dru got me things for my birthday, why didn't you?" Angelus asked. "I thought you would have got me something." William smiled.

"I did... I just wanted to wait until we were alone!" He said and reached under the bed and pulled out a small box. "I know its probably not as good as Darla's or Dru's, but it is something." He handed the box the Angelus. Angelus took the box and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"A Claddagh ring." He smiled and took the ring out of the box and put it on his ring finger. It was too loose so he took it off and put it onto his middle finger, it fit perfectly.

"It represents Love." Angelus smiled. 'I wonder if he knows it also represents firendship and loyalty.' Angelus thought, but mentaly shook it off figuring he just wanted to put the emphasis on the emotion. Angelus playfully shoved William who laughed.

"I'm also Irish..." William nodded.

"I know... Thats what gave me the idea!" William looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Angelus asked. William bit his lip.

"Your not going to leave again are you?" William asked, his eyes cast downward. Angelus looked at him like he was nuts.

"Of course I'm not going to leave." He said. "Ever!" He smiled as William lied down on the bed, placing the book on the side table and pulling up the convers. Angelus walked over to the curtains to make sure they were shut properly before kissing William on the forhead. "See you tonight!" He said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

_Present day_

"Little did I know, I wasn't going to see him again for a very long time." Spike said.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Spike nodded.

"He was the closest thing I ever had to a father." He said. "The second family I stayed with, Elizabeths dad was always gone a busness trips, or so he said." I rarely saw him." He looked around at the faces around him and saw that Willow was now crying, as was Anya and Tara who had come in a little after starting the story.

"Wow... Hard to believe you actually liked him... I mean with the you hating him and all." Dawn said. Spike shrugged.

"I didn't actually hate him. When I first saw him at the parent teacher night I was a little shocked. I spent the last 110 years looking for him. I had just recently given up thinking that he was dead. And even as Angel I liked him. Until he turned back into Angelus. I guess he didn't like the fact that I've changed. He turned Me Dru and Penn for different reasons. He turned Dru, to prove to Darla that he could have power over someone, Penn he turned to teach and train as a Childe. and Me... well... Vampires often have an urge to have an actual child, like a human does. But it soon passes, but Angelus, he wanted to keep his forever, thats why he turned me. Except he couldn't turn an actuall child cause... well... you've all seen Interview with a Vampire!" Spike laughed. "They'll be trapped in the body of a child forever and the demon goes crazy. So he waited for me to grow up."

"So what happened when Angelus came back?" Dawn asked.

"I thought you wanted to hear about Methalius..." Giles whiped his glasses again.

"We do."

"Then I guess your just going to have to wait for the whole Angelus story huh?" He said shaking his head. "One thing at a time, eh mate?" Giles nodded and put his glasses back on.

"Please continue Spike!"

TBC... Well... guess Angelus isn't to keen on keeping his promisis is he? Anyway PLZ R&R


	8. I'm by myself but not alone!

Chapter VIII, I'm By Myself, But Not Alone!

"What do you mean he's gone?" William asked.

"I mean, he's gone and he's not comming back." Darla said calmly. "I suggest you pack your things and leave, cause I'm not going to have you following me and Dru around like a little lost puppy." William shook his head and backed into the wall.

"Your lying." He said, slidding down the wall, tears flowing down his cheeks. "He said he'd never leave. He promised."

"Promises are made to be broken dear." She said. She looked at him and the tears running down his face and sighed. She sat down beside him and shook her head. "He really did keep you a child didn't he?" She laughed slightly. "Never thought it possable." She shook her head. "But I'm not lying, he's not coming back, and neither are you. I'll give you ten minutes to pack up and leave before I dust you myself." William looked at her confused. "I'll kill you..." She clarified. William's eyes widened. He didn't doubt that she would. He had often seen the things she had done to Angelus. Darla never let William in their room and often Angelus would sneek him in while she was out. But a few times she came home early so Angelus had to hide him in their closet. He often sat there for hours, listening to him scream for one reason or another and he was all to aware of what she was capable of. She would often torcher Angelus or use him to satisfy her sexual needs. A few times when Angelus was out she'd get him to do it for her but not once did he get any satisfaction out of it, he wouldn't let himself, not to her. Angelus would find the claw marks on his back and in turn would torcher her for damaging his property.

William closed his eyes for a moment before standing up and running out the door. He didn't need anything. Except his sire.

_Three Months Later,_

William was walking down an alley way, clutching his stomach in pain. He was scareingly skinny and paler than he should have been. He fell onto the wet coblestone street, and climbed into a sewer hole. He had learned when he was first on his own that the only way he could protect himself when he was weak was to hide. Unfortunatly, the sewer where he had landed, wasn't empty. He had fallen into a nest of vampires. He looked around weakly at the vampires who surounded him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Said one.

"Looks like a drowned rat to me!" Said another. "What should we do with him?"

"I say we dust him. Put him out of his misery." Said the first. The vampire picked up a stray peice of wood that was just so conveniantly there and walked up to William.

"Wait!" He heard a strong male voice bellow. "Bring him to me!" He was clearly the leader. The vampires did as they were told and threw William on the ground in front of the vampire. "Whats your name boy?" He asked.

"William sir." The vampires laughed at his polightness.

"Silence!" The leader yelled. "And who is your Sire?" William looked down.

"Angelus." The vampire seemed to puff up.

"Well boys, we seem to have an Angelus spawn on our hands." He looked down at William and smiled evily. "Boys, go feed him, and then bring him to me. He may look weak and skrawny now, but there is clearly a story behind it, I can see his true power." The vampires did as they were told and the leader walked away.

Later that night William was all but dragged into a room by the vampires. They had fed him and given him new clothing. They once again threw him down on the ground in front of their leader and bowed to him before leaving. William sat on his knees, and looked up at the vampire in front of him.

"Well Angelus spawn. My name is Methalius." He said. "Why arn't you with Angelus?" He asked.

"He left." Methalius laughed.

"Didn't care about you boy?" William got mad.

"Of course he cared!" He yelled. Methalius back handed him making him fall to the ground.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me boy!" He said, grabbing his hair. "But since your new... I'll make the punishment easy on you." He laughed. "You no longer belong to Angelus he said. He looked down as the pendant fell out of William's shirt and grabbed onto it, yanking it off of him. "You won't be needing this anylonger, your mine now!" Methalius saw a few tears run down William's face. "Don't cry boy! Cry and you will be punished. Cry more, and the punishment will be worse. Despite Methalius' words, he started crying anyway. "Fine, I'll just have to teach you not to." He said, yanking William's pants down. He wasn't wearing any underwere wich made it easier on Methalius. Methalius undid his own pants, and raped him. William tried hard not to cry, but the pain was just to strong. The harder he cried the harder Methalius thrust until he was spent. William sat up and whipped the tears from his eyes. He had learned his lesson. That was the last time William had ever cried.

TBC... (Bobs head to church of desire by Richy Sambora) Oh right Author's Note... uh... lets see... hmmm... (Continues bobbing head and close her eyes) Oh sorry, I don't suffer from A...D... HEY LOOK A BIRD! What? oh yeah, ADD... PLZ R&R


	9. Alone on the Battlefield surrounded b

(A/N... Ok I know that in Fool for Love Spike came close to crying, but he didn't actually cry so that doesn't count... oh and by the way... has anyone noticed when he started picking up the money there was a silver voice box attached to the back of James' pants?)

Chapter IX, Alone on the battle field, surrounded by death,

_Present day._

"H-He actually r-raped you." Tara asked. Spike nodded.

"More times than I'd like to count." He said. "The first time was the only time I cried though. I havn't cried on over 126 years." Buffy was leaning back against Riley, a few tears running down her face.

"Thats so sad." She said. "I mean... who does something like that?"

"I can see why your scared of him." Said Riley, who was now sympathetic for the vampire.

"That's not the reason I'm scared of him. That's one of the reasons, but not the only."

_China 1900, Boxer Rebellion, _

Spike looked down at the slayer in his arms and smiled.

"Sorry love, I don't speak chinese." He said and threw her down on the floor, whiping the blood from his lips. He heard someone start clapping and looked up to see Methalious come out of the shadows.

"Good job my boy." He smiled. "Your turning into a more powerful worrior than I could have imagined." For the past sixteen years Methalious had trained, built, William to be the most powerful vampire in the world. Next to him, of course. Methalious would never allow William to surpass him. William stood up straight and morphed back into his normal face.

"Thank you master." He said. Methalious smiled. It still gave him a little thrill hearing such a powerful creature call him master.

"I've trained you well." He said.

"That you have master." Methalious walked up to William and pointed to the wall. William nodded and put his hand on the wall, alowing Methlious to pull down his pants and undo his own.

_Present day._

"So did he force you to kill that slayer or did you do that on your own accord?" Giles asked.

"He forced me to." Spike said. "He had a way of uh... Persuading... me into doing things." Spike said.

"I take it by persuading, you mean torturing." Spike nodded.

"That amung other things."

"So how long were you with Methalious?" Riley asked.

"Longer than I'd have liked," Spike said and shook his head. "About thirty years. I ran into Dru sometime around 1914 and ran away from him. I heard rumors that he was looking for me, thats why me and Dru were always on the go. But I guess he heard I was staying on the hell mouth, he came back." He sighed. "After I ran away, me and Dru continued looking for Angelus. Sometimes I'd stay out so long looking for him I'd barely make it back in time before getting scortched by the sun." He laughed inwardly. "You have no idea how happy I was to see he was still alive." He said, laying his head back against the couch, almost talking to himself. "I went to go see him a few times, not letting him see me. I knew after that night he wouldn't want to. I'd changed and I knew he didn't like it. And... after I was in that wheel chair... and he turned back into Angelus... well... his demon just snapped." He said. "He made fun of me any chance he got. Made my life a living hell so to speak." Everyone was looking at anything but Spike. They had never known this side of Spike. No one did, except himself.

"Does Angel know what you went through after he left." Spike shook his head.

"Never asked." He said looking over at her.

"What kind of things did he do when he came back?" Giles asked. Spike sighed and looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" Everyone nodded. Spike nodded.

"Ok."

TBC... (8) Kid nap the sandy claws lock him in a box, bury him for ninty years, then see if he talks(8)... oh sorry, uh... aw what ever Just R&R PLZ...


	10. Cornered by enemies and ready to die

(A/N... The chapter 9 and 10 titles came from the back of the book The Lone Drow by R.A Salvator, they were actually put together as one big thing so that it was "Alone on the battlefield, surrounded by death, cornered by enemies and ready to die." I really liked it so I had to use it somehow...)

Chapter X, Cornered By Enemies, And Ready To Die.

Spike wheeled into the room in his wheel chair and rolled up to Dru who was lying on the table looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you feeling better then?" He asked, as she waved her hands in the air.

"I'm naming all the stars!" Dru said,

"You can't see the stars luv," Spike pointed out. "That's the ceiling, also its day."

"I can see them." Dru told him. Spike smiled at her. "But I've named them all the same name, and now there is terrible confusion." Spike smiled and pet her hair.

"Did you see any further?" He asked. "Do you know what happens to Angel?"

"Well, moves to New York and tries to full fill that broadway dream." Angel said coming in the room. Spike turned around in his wheel chair and Dru looked up to see Angel. "Tough slaying, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle." Spike looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked shaking his head.

"As long as there is injustice in the world, as long as there is scum like you walking... er... rolling, the streets, I'll always be there, looking over your sholder." Angel said walking up to him. Spike tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, Angel... Um... look over your shoulder." Angel turned around to see The Judge come out of the shoadows and put his hand on his chest. "Bruns doesn't it?" Spike asked, seeing Angel tense. Angel looked back at him over his sholder.

"Well... It kinda itches a little." Spike looked at the judge in confusion.

"Don't just stand there?" Spike said, "Burn him."

"Jee, maybe he's broken." Spike looked at The Judge.

"Whats going on?" The Judge looked back at Spike.

"This one cannot be burned. He's clean." He said. Spike looked at Angel.

"You mean he's..."

"There's no humanity in him." The Judge said and walked away. Angel... er... Angelus turned around and looked at Spike.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Spike smiled, not knowing it wasn't the same Angelus he had first met all those years ago.

"Angel!" Dru said, smiling. Angelus smiled back.

"Yeah baby, I'm back."

"Is it really true?" Spike asked, wondering if it was some kind of trick. "No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap?" Angelus looked at him and smiled.

"What can I say?" He asked. "I was going throug a faze!" He walked past Spike and lit a match on the table and lit his cigarette.

"This is great!" Spike said happily. "This is so great!"

"Everything in my head is singing, we're family again!" Dru said, getting off the table and started dancing. Spike watched her for a few moments before looking back at Angelus.

"I've got to tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you being the slayers lap dog!" Spike said, but instantly regretted it as Angelus growled at him and jumped at him coming face to face with him. There was a moment of fear in Spike's eyes and Angelus caught it. He laughed and kissed Spike hard on the forehead. Spike laughed at how stupid he was thinking that Angelus would hurt him. The only thing he didn't know... is that this Angelus... would...

TBC... Sorry I know this whole chapter was part of Innocent... or Innocence or w/e... But it ties into the next chapter so just bare with me! PLZ R&R


	11. Don't Understand

Chapter XI, Don't Understand

That night Spike sat in his wheel chair in the main room reading a book and drinking a glass of red wine when Angelus came into the room. Spike looked up at him and then looked back at his book.

"Hey Willy." Angelus said, as he stood behind him and looked over his sholder. "What you reading?" He asked.

"Don't call me Willy." He said, "And as for what I'm reading, its a series of peices of paper put in between two peices of cardboard some of us like to call a book. You should pick one up some time!" He said. Angelus smaked him in the back of the head.

"Don't get smart with me boy!" He said. "You know, I never gave you what you truly wanted did I?" Spike looked confused. 'What is he talking about?' Spike wondered.

"Yeah, and whats that?" Angel picked Spike up and threw him down face first onto the table, knocking the glass of wine over. Spike struggled as best he could, but without the use of his legs, his efforts were futile.

"A good fuck!" Spike's eyes widened in fright as he realized what Angelus was going to do.

"What? No!" Spike said. Angelus pulled down his pants and laughed.

"Come on Willy, this is what you've always wanted... Ever since you layed eyes on me." Angelus said. "Remember when you gave me that ring? And you said you loved me?" He laughed. "That's all you ever wanted wasn't it?"

"No!" Spike said, trying to throw him off of him.

"Remember when you said it represented Love." He asked. "You also knew it represented Friendship, and Loyalty, yet you never mentioned either of them. You wanted more than I was giving you. I know you always watched me and Darla, and don't try to deny it." He smiled as he saw Spike look at the Claddagh ring on his middle finger. "Do you honsetly thought I'd keep the one you gave me? No, I gave that one to the slayer. This on I bought!" Spike gasped as Angelus thrust into him. There was no pain, but he knew he was bleeding from the dry entry.

"Please," Spike said.

"Please what?" Angelus asked, "Give you more? Cause you have to be a little more spaciffic when you say that!" Spike closed his eyes. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. After so long, he had forgotten how. The tears just wouldn't come. 'Why is he doing this?' Spike asked himself.

"Please, stop!" Spike asked. "I don't want this." Angelus just laughed ignoring Spikes futile attempts to get him to stop.

_Present Day._

"I can't believe he did that!" Buffy said, "That basterd." Buffy got up off the couch and walked to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"I'm calling Angel and giving him a peice of my mind." She said, picking up the phone. Spike jumped up quickly and took the reciever and put it back down.

"No!" He said. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" Buffy asked confused.

"Because it wasn't Angel who did it!" He said. "It was Angelus!" He sat back down on the couch and put his head back closing his eyes. "Besides there's nothing anybody can do about it now!" Spike said, yawning. Buffy looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. She closed Gile's curtains and looked back to Spike who was staring at her in confusion.

"You'll never make it back to your crypt in time." She said. "You can stay here." Spike looked at Giles who nodded. Spike smiled.

"Thanks." Giles put his glasses on.

"Your welcome. But you should get some sleep, as should we all, We've all been up all night." Giles said, heading to his room. Riley looked at Buffy.

"Do you want to come back to my dorm?" He asked. Buffy shook her head.

"If Methalious shows up here Spike is too scared of him to protect himself and I don't want Giles to get hurt." Riley nodded.

"Then I'll stay too." Buffy shook her head.

"No, If this guy is as dangerous as Spike says he is, then I want you to leave! I don't need you getting hurt!" Riley nodded.

"Just be careful." Buffy smiled.

"Hey arn't I always?" She asked as she backed away from him... Right into a table, and knocked over the lamp. Riley laughed and shook his head and left. As did everyone else except her, Spike and Giles. Buffy looked down at Spike who was lying on the couch fast asleep. "Giles." Giles looked at her. "I'm going to call Angel." Giles looked confused.

"Why?"

"He hates Spike because he doesn't understand what happened to him." Buffy explained. "He needs help and we're not the ones who can give it to him." And with that Buffy picked up the phone and dialed the number to Angel Investigations.

TBC...I know I know... uh... what do I know- LoL R&R Plz...


	12. Bandaged Mental wounds

Chapter XII, Bandaged Mental Wounds,

Angel walked up to Spike, who was still sleeping on the couch, and sat down beside him. Buffy had called him and after calming her down, he had found out what had happend. He was a little shocked to hear the Darla hadn't listened to him when he told her to take care of him. 'She kicked him out?' He thought. 'He didn't know how to survive on his own! How could she do that to him? I thought he ran away from them, thats why I was so mad at him.' He felt guilty about leaving him though. He knew he could have taken William with him, but he didn't want William to see him like that. He knew William would have accepted him no matter what he was like, but in the state he was in at the time, it would have put a lot of pressure on William. He was also a little shocked the Spike had openly confessed to the whole Scooby gang.

"Spike?" He whispered, trying to wake up the sleeping vampire. There was no responce. "William?" He said a bit louder. Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked at Angel. He saw the look in his sire's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Angelus?" He asked. Angel laughed.

"Not quite..." He said. "But I can try." Spike jumped into Angel's open arms and for the first time in a hundred and twenty six years, he cried. Angel sat there holding the smaller vampire in his arms. About half an hour and a soaked shirt later, Spike climbed off of Angelu... Angel and sat down beside him. Buffy had left after letting Angel in and had left the two alone. Now there was an akward silence between them.

"Why did... how... Why didn't you take me with you?" Spike asked, not sure what to ask first.

"I don't know." Angel confessed. "I guess I was to scared of what you would think of me." Spike looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You know I wouldn't have cared what you were like." Spike said.

"I know, its just..." Angel didn't know what to say. "Buffy told me about Methalious." He said. "She also told me about what he did to you." There was a pause and Spike looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry." Angel said.

"Are you feeling ok?" Spike laughed. Now it was Angel's turn to be confused. "You just told me you were sorry." Spike pointed out. Angel thought about the situation and laughed. "Never thought I'd here you say that is all, took me by surprise." Angel laughed. There was another akward silence before Spike looked at him again.

"Why did you give my ring to Buffy?" Angel looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"When you turned back into Angelus, You said you gave the ring I gave you to Buffy. You said the one you were wearing you bought yourself." Spike said looking down at the ring on his hand. Angel looked at him simpatheticly. He couldn't remember what Angelus had done to him, but he could tell it wasn't good.

"This is the ring you gave me, I havn't taken it off." Spike smiled a bit. Angel looked down at his hands, not sure of how to ask Spike the question thats been bugging him. "What did Angelus do to you?" Angel asked. "I mean, the second time, the first time I can remember. But... when I lost my soul again it's all a blur. I remember you being there but I can't remember what happened." He looked over to see that Spike's eyes were emotionless which was so unlike him. Usually there was some kind of emotion. Let it be hatered, love, anger, mischief... anything. But not now. Now his eyes were blank. "Spike what did he do to you?" Spike snapped out of the tance he was in and looked around.

"Nothing." He said before standing up and walking over to Gile's 'Liqour cabnet' and poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Your lying." Angel said, standing up and walked over the the counter where Spike was standing. Spike turned away from him and stared into his glass. "There's something your not telling me, and I want to know what it is." Angel said, and took the glass away from him. "What did he do?"

"HE RAPED ME!" Spike yelled. "Now you know, you happy?" Angel looked like he had been slapped in the face as Spike walked away from him and sat down on the couch, his back to him.

"No." He said. "What ever he did, I'm sorry." Spike sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, its just..." Spike put his head back on the couch as Angel sat back down beside him. "I don't like talking about it ok?" Angel nodded. "It wasn't exactly the greatest thing you've... er... he's ever done to me."

"What is?" Angel asked.

"What is what?"

"What is the greatest thing he's done to you?" Spike thought about it a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know. Turned me I guess." Spike said. "Even though there are times when I wish he hadn't. Like when I met Methalious." He said. "You know its not even the fact that he raped me you know." He said going back to the previous topic. "I mean, I would have if he had asked its just... The way it happened... It reminded me to much of Methalious." Angel looked at him and smiled.

"You wanted me in that way." Spike looked at him.

"No, but I would have let him if he hadn't forced me." He shrugged. "I would have let him do anything." Spike said. Angel looked over at Spike and put his arm around him. Spike leaned into the embrace and smiled. "Kinda reminds me of the old days." Spike said.

"Do you miss them?" Angel asked.

"What the old days?" Angel nodded, Spike laughed. "Minus Darla and Dru, of course I do."

"I thought you loved Dru." Spike shook his head.

"No, I was just clinging to what I had left of those days." Spike said. "Why do you think I was so happy when you came back as Angelus. I didn't know he was different." There was another silence that was just on the brink of being akward.

"So, Methalious came back huh?" Spike nodded and hugged Angel tighter.

"Don't let him take me away from you." Angel nodded and kissed Spike's head.

"Don't worry I won't"

TBC... (Hums tune from jepordy) Oh hi... well... almost done... I think... maybe... should I have a sequel? Yes, No... anyway, next chapter up hopefully within the next... lets see I have an hour left before bed so... Maybe a short chapter... Maybe I'll type some more at school... I dunno... PLZ R&R


	13. Alone I Break

(A/N... (Yawn) Mmm... Coffee is officially my new best friend... asides from the caffein withdrawles every once in a while when I don't have time to drink it, its all good. Two words for people who plan to drink coffee... De-Cafe... well.. actually thats... one... word... but hey... )

Chapter XIII, Alone I Break

_Two days later_

For the past two days Buffy and Angel had patrolled for Methalious and had found no sign of him. But Angel was not about to give up on Spike now. Not after what he had done. But right now, his mission wasn't to find Methalious. It was to find Spike. When Buffy and Angel had gotten back to Gile's house they had discovered that Spike was gone. The place had no evidance that there was a fight so they figured that A) Spike had left on his own accord or B) Methalious had scared him out of there. Giles had gone back to England on busness a little while after Angel got into town so he wasn't there. Angel walked down the street and found a bunch of kids hanging around a tall building, looking up at the roof.

"Do you think he's going to jump?" One asked.

"Looks like a punk to me!" Said another. Angel looked up to see Spike sitting on the roof, his feet hanging over the edge. Angel walked up to the group of kids and vamped out, scaring them all away. Angel looked up at Spike, he knew that if Spike jumped it wouldn't kill him. But from that hight, there was no way he wouldn't seriously hurt, even cripple himself. Angel ran into the building and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Once he got to the top he ran up to Spike and grabbed onto his shoulders making sure he didn't jump. Spike calmly shrugged Angel off of him, so he sat down beside him.

"They look so small from up here." He said. Angel looked down at the people below him.

"That they do." He said. "What are you doing up here? You scared me and Buffy to death. We thought Methalious got you." He instantly regreted saying that as he saw Spike once again zone out into his own little world, Buffy officially dubed Spike-Land. It happened every time someone even brought up Methalious. "Come on Spike, I'll take you home." He said, picking up Spike and carrying him away from the edge.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Angel felt Spike tense at the voice, and emidiatly knew who it was. He set Spike down who sat down where he was and hugged his knees to him.

"Let me guess, Methalious right?" Angel asked.

"Oh, you must be the infamous Angelus." Methalious said as he bust the lock on the door so the he couldn't open it. "Your little spawn here has told me so much about you." He smiled.

"Really, then I guess you know I don't like it when people damage my property." Methalious laughed.

"Your property?" He looked at Spike and then back at Angel. "He's mine, you left him many years ago, and when you left him, he became MY property." Methalious looked at Spike and laughed. "If I didn't like fucking him so much I'd let you have him, give you my damaged goods so to speak. I'm a giver that way. But... My intentions are to strong to pass him up." He said. Angel was getting mad. Actually mad was a bit of an understatement. Furious, would be a better word. Angel lunged at Methalious who jumped out of the way. "Rule number one Angelus, Never attack out of anger." He said, kicking Angel into the side of the roof. Methalious walked over to him and kicked his boot, but when Angel didn't respond he smirked in satisfaction. Spike watched in horror as Methalious walked up to him meancingly. "As for you, I'll teach you what happens when you run awa..." Methalious stoped in mid step.

"Rule number two, always keep your eye on both apponents!" Angel said, pulling the stake out of Methalious' chest as he turned to dust. Angel crouched down at Spike who was holding his head and shaking like there was no tomorrow. "Spike, Spike! William! Its ok... He's gone... He's dead." Spike stopped shaking slightly and looked up at him.

"He's gone?" Angel nodded. There was a long pause before Spike jumped at Angel, his lips crushing against Angel's. Angel was a bit shocked and looked at him strangely when he stopped.

"What was that?" Angel asked. Spike shrugged.

"Sorry, Its been so long since I've loved anyone. Its the only thing I could think of doing." Angel laughed.

"You could have just said thank you." Spike shrugged again.

"Didn't seem like enough." Angel laughed.

"Come on, lets go tell Buffy the news."

TBC... WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'm out of Ideas... (Thinks a moment) OH wait... I think I know! PLZ R&R


	14. Church of desire

Chapter XIV... er... 14..., Church of Desire.

Angel sat on Buffy's couch, Spike leaning back against him.

"So you guys are like... a thing now?" Anya asked.

"You mean a couple?" Angel asked.

"A couple of what?" Spike asked. "Lunatics?" Angel laughed and smaked him in the head.

"Yes were a couple." Angel said. "Or, at least we're going to try it out. If it doesn't work out, then we'll just stay friends..."

"With benifits!" Spike said.

"Yes, friends with benifits!" Xander looked confused.

"What are friends with benifits?" He asked dumbly.

"It means there only going to be friends but they'll still have many orgasms with each other." Anya said bluntly. Xander got the most grossed out face any one could ever make.

"Needed to hear that... really I did!" Xander said sarcasticly and walked out of the room. Buffy looked happy for the two.

"Its good that you guys are together." Buffy said, "So are you going to L.A.?" Spike nodded.

"Angel wants to take me to his friends Kareoke bar and make me sing." He said.

_Later that Day, L.A., Lorn's Kareoke Bar,_

Spike walked up on stage after choosing a song and looked down at Angel who gave him a thumbs up. He sighed and took the mic. The music slowly started up and Spike started bobbing his head slightly to the music before he started singing.

_Oh oh oh oh oh yeah yeah, _

_Woke up in a cold sweat, _

_in the middle of the night,_

_seems like a life time and your wondering it was wrong or right,_

_one confession would reserect the truth,_

_revenge or forgivness, or sins made from me and you,_

_now we dance with the devil down the lonely street, lonely street,_

_looking for a window, in a house of tears,_

_livin in hell I felt the rain dissapear,_

_heading for a break down, _

_And the fever runs higher,_

_As you left the alter, _

_I can feel your fire, In the Church of Desire,_

_Church of Desire,_

_Never thought a reason, why look far from grace,_

_some kind of voodoo like a spirit you can't imbrace,_

_Voice in the mirror, like a ghost in my heart, relive the passion, _

_Before we were torn apart, _

_now we dance with the devil down the lonely street, lonely street,_

_looking for a window, in a house of tears,_

_livin in hell I felt the rain dissapear,_

_heading for a break down, _

_And the fever runs higher,_

_As you left the alter, _

_I can feel your fire, In the Church of Desire,_

_Church of Desire, Church Of _DESIIIIIIIIRRREE!

The End


End file.
